Rogues/Roleplay
Here you can RP as your Rogue cat. Please sign with the four ~'s. Archives 1, 2 In Twoleg-Place... Flower was the first to wakeup "hi Orpheus"she meowed padding out of her den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 04:57, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "Hi," replied Orpheus. Icewish ♥ 05:00, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "how are ya?"flower asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 05:04, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "Not very well," replied Orpheus. Icewish ♥ 05:06, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "whats wrong?"Flower asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 05:09, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "I'm just worried about Eurydice," said Orpheus. Icewish ♥ 05:14, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Flower licked his shoulder "im sure Eurydice is fine"she meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 05:16, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus didn't reply. Icewish ♥ 05:17, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Flower brushed her cheek on his shoulder "come on lighten up you look all sad and stuff"she meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 05:25, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "He always kinda looks like that," said Paris as he woke up. Icewish ♥ 05:26, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "then he should learn to smile"Flower replied to Paris.Skaarsgurd (talk) 05:32, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "Good luck teaching him with out Eurydice here," said Paris as he padded away. Icewish ♥ 05:34, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "wanna talk about something?"she asked Orpheus.Skaarsgurd (talk) 05:38, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "No, not really," he replied. Icewish ♥ 05:39, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "are you sure?"Flower asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 05:41, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "Yes," he replied. Icewish ♥ 05:42, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "can i just sit with you then?"Flower asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 05:45, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah," said Orpheus. Icewish ♥ 05:51, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "okay"Flower said sitting next to Orpheus.Skaarsgurd (talk) 05:53, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Paris came back with a rat. Icewish ♥ 05:57, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Gold came out of his den "nice rat Paris"he Meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 06:00, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Paris was about to speak when an older tomcat started chasing him. Paris ran away quickly and the old tomcat followed him. Icewish ♥ 06:03, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Gold tackled the tomcat and pinned him down "what do you think your doing"He growled.Skaarsgurd (talk) 06:06, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "That son of a (beep!) stole my rat!" shouted the old tomcat. Icewish ♥ 06:07, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "is that true Paris?"Gold asked still pinning down the tom.Skaarsgurd (talk) 06:09, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "Um, no..." he replied. Icewish ♥ 06:11, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "Paris tell the truth"Gold meowed loosening his grip on the tom.Skaarsgurd (talk) 06:14, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah, fine, I stole it," admitted Paris. Icewish ♥ 06:16, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "are you really that hungry? didnt you think that this cat is hungry too? now give the food back so we can have some peace and we can catch our own prey"Gold meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 06:21, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "Fine," said Paris as he threw the rat at the tom. The old tomcat picked up his food and padded away. Icewish ♥ 06:23, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "this time im going to hunt" Gold meowed going for a hunt.Skaarsgurd (talk) 06:25, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Paris padded away. --- A brown tabby she-cat padded though the alleys. Icewish ♥ 06:29, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Gold came back from his hunt moments later with 6 rats.Skaarsgurd (talk) 06:32, February 17, 2013 (UTC) (RPing Moon) I woke up. I had fainted last night from loss of blood, so my memory was hazy, but I briefly remembered being rescued by Shadow.'' I should go and thank him''. I thought. I padded over to Shadow, and, noticing he was asleep, I sat beside him, waiting for him to wake up. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 08:18, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Shadow woke up and smiled "good morning"he meowed to Moon.Skaarsgurd (talk) 10:03, February 17, 2013 (UTC) The she-cat ran into Paris by mistake. Icewish ♥ 16:53, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Dark came out of the den with a big yawn.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:20, February 17, 2013 (UTC) The two started to talk and padded back to the alleyway together. Icewish ♥ 17:22, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Dark walked over to Paris "good morning Paris" he meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:26, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Paris ignored Dark and continued to talk to Helen. Icewish ♥ 17:28, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "good morning Paris!" Dark yelled.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:36, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Paris and Helen padded away happily. Icewish ♥ 18:32, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Flower was still sitting with Orpheus.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:34, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clans